


The theme of Hailey Frost Phantom

by Ziggycave



Category: Danny Phantom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: Here is my theme of my life of how it went to hell and back.





	1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a book that is based if the Song His theme By Tony Fox from Undertale.  I do not own any Marvel, Rotg, or anything else in the book.  Except the oc's because those are mine.  This is the version of the song it is based off of.


	2. 1

Hailey walked through the street.  She knew no one saw her.  They had not saw her because of her mistake.  She hummed as she sat down on a bench and got out her sandwich. 

She had long black hair with white strip going down it.  She wore a white hoodie with black jeans.  She had on white converse.  Her eyes were different through.  One was green while the other a pale blue.  

She looked around and saw a boy sit next to her.  His brown hair with those brown eyes.  He looked tried but they seemed to shine into her soul.  

He seemed to notice her staring at him.  "How may I help you? Your kinda creeping me out" 

She looked shocked at him.  "You can see me.  Wait, how?" 

"Um, can't everyone? "he asked confused.  

She shook her head, " No, I'm Hailey by the way.  "

" Peter "

(I know why your guys are thinking.  Your paring him with your oc.  Actually no, I want them to be best friends.  Makes since) 

" I got to go but I will see you around.  OK? "

She smiled and nodded,"Ok, I got to the park everyday.  You can find me there most of the time" 

He nodded then skateboarded away.  She watched with a smile.  After a year she was happy.  

Peter POV  
I made my way back to the tower and went in the elevator.  

My mind was on that girl because it was bothering.  What did she mean by seeing her?  Maybe Dad knows.  

I went to his lab,  "Hey Dad".  

He turned and smiled,  "Hey kid, how was school?" he asked 

"Pretty good.  It was different today though.  I saw this gir-"

I was cut off by my dad saying "Does little spider have a crush?".  You could hear the teasing in his voice.  

"No!  She was sitting on a bench near the park.  She was so surprised I saw her.  I would think everyone can "

He thought for a minute, " I will look I to it for you.  Now, it's your training time.  Pops is training with you today"

I groaned and dramatically fell to the floor.  "Can't, my legs stopped working".  

He went to me and smirked.  "Well, then I can tickle you then".  He started to tickle me and I started to laugh. .l

"Dad stop.  " I squealed and kicked my legs.  

"Ok fine."  he said.  "Go do what teenagers do" he said.  

I nod and walk out the lab.


	3. 2

Tony took a drink from the bottle and wiped his mouth. He wanted the pain gone and nothing was helping. 

Pepper gone. Rhodey hates him. God, why is life like this? Why did everyone hate him and just leave him? It always happened over and over. Life is just dark place for anyone and sometimes not worth it. Why did it just want you to be miserable? So you can suffer? Thats not what anyone wants. Especially Tony. 

(That was me kinda venting about everything that has happened in my life. I was at a dark place at the time. I'm better now) 

He went and sat at the edge of the balcony. He sat the bottle down and looked up at the sky. Life shouldn't be this hard. He wanted peace. 

(Warning, if your triggered by suicide or anything like that than this part is not for you) 

He stood up and looked down at the ground. He climbed over the rails and held onto them as he looked down. 

He closed his eyes and was about to let go but he heard a loud "Stop!!" 

"Who there? " he asked and looked around. 

" I am. "a voice said and a future appeared in front of him. 

She had black hair with white stripe going through it. Her eyes shine green and blue mixed together. Her tan skin and she had on causal dress on. 

"Why? I have no reason to live. Everyone hates me and I have hurt so many people. I just want my pain to end ". 

He looked at her with so much sadness and no life in his eyes. 

She flew forward, " Because there is no reason to die. Everything gets better in life. You have to wait for it and forget about the past. Live in the present. The past is behind you. Don't think of it. Just feel now. Your afraid. Your afraid of getting hurt but that's life. Let me show you hapinessb". 

He looked at her as she reached out for him. He looked down then up. "I want to live" he cried and grabbed his hand. 

She helped him inside. She comforted him that night. She hugged him and didn't separate from his side. The two would get through it together. 

Couple months later. 

Hailey laughed as she listened to Tony tell jokes. The two had became so close. Never apart. 

"Hey, I have my team coming over. The Avengers. I want you to meet them. "he said. 

She nodded, " Ok, I will meet them. You talk so highly of them. There your friends right? "

" Of course "Tony said as he got the drinks and snacks ready. " We got so close after the battle. Even got Loki to join us after the control was broke. "

She nodded and relaxed. " good, I would kill them if they hurt you. Tony, remember,smile and show that your strong. Be yourself. "

Her word went through his mind as the Avengers came in. Steve smiled at him and hugged him. The two had been dating for awhile now. 

" Hey Tony. How was your week? "he asked and pecked his lips. 

"Good, just hanging with a friend" he said and pulled him to the couch.   
J  
"Steve, the is is Hailey " 

He looked her over and shook her hand. All three talked but Steve, he was jeoulous. 

Jealous of who? Hailey. She was so close to him and was getting to close to his comfort. 

He knew this had to stop. 

After that day, he was cold to her. He didn't want anything to do with her. He even convinced Tony to kick her out. 

"Tony! Please don't do this!! Your my brother. We are suppose to stuck together "she cried from her spot in her knees. She reached D for him but he moved away. 

He believed all the lies Steve had told him. " You hurt me. Your no sister to me. Go, don't make this any harder than it already has to be " he said. 

She looked down but got up. "I'm sorry" she said and flew away quickly. 

She landed at the park and cried. She never wanted this to happen. Why? She had the perfect family and now it was gone. 

She planned. She slammed to take down Tony and Steve. She made a deal with Loki. She had him giver her power for her ability for people to see her. She was not going to fail. 

She gathered enough power to attack. 

She flew into the tower during Avengers meeting. She took over Tony. 

"Guess what? You took what I love now I take yours "she said through him. 

She attacked all them and New York. She tried to show there real power but she couldn't with tiny2fughting

She threw the shield back at Steve and laughed. " Oh Cap, the one who made me lose my brother. I won't have that"

"Im sorry but there better ways to deal with this" He yelled. He distracted her as the other attacked her. She was forced out of him. 

She was shot in the chest with an arrow. She gasped as she felt it and fell on the ground. 

Tony came to her side even though she did bad. 

"Tony,I'm sorry. Please forgive me "

" I already did " was the last thing she heard as her vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a long chapter. It is set about five years before Peter is adopted by the two. I wrote this in about a day. I am excited about it. I hope you guys like it. See you guys later.) 
> 
> (Not edited)


End file.
